


Ce qu'il aurait fallut dire

by The_Game_is_Afoot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Lot of fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Game_is_Afoot/pseuds/The_Game_is_Afoot
Summary: Peter se met en danger lors d'une mission. Tony lui fait un sermon qui va trop loin et blesse le jeune homme.





	Ce qu'il aurait fallut dire

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi sur Wattpad :)
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/709678302-prompts-ferm%C3%A9-ce-qu%27il-aurait-fallu-dire-irondad

Spider-man s’écrasa sur le sol. Ses poumons se vidèrent sous la violence de l’impact. Instinctivement, il roula sur le côté. Bien lui en prit, puisqu’à la place qu’il occupait cinq seconde plus tôt s’écrasa un hélicoptère. En plein milieu de Central Parc. Parfaitement.

L’onde de choc le propulsa un peu plus loin. Sonné, il mit quelques secondes avant de se redresser, et quelques secondes encore avec que sa vision ne se stabilise. Quant aux petites étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux, il supposa qu’il devrait faire avec.

Sa main passa rapidement sur son costume déchiré, cherchant sans en trouver des blessures plus grave que des griffures, des bleus et des bosses. Heureusement, son masque avait tenu le coup.

Il se releva à temps pour voir une silhouette s’échapper de l’autre côté de l’engin qui ne volerait plus. _Le Vautour !_ Trop loin, hélas, pour qu’il espère le rattraper.

Avec un immense soupir, il tourna la tête pour mesurer l’étendue des dégâts.  L’hélicoptère avait atterri juste à côté d’une étendue d’eau qui emplissait lentement le cratère  nouvellement formé , apaisant les flammes qui le rongeai en t. Au moins, il n’exploserait pas. À sa droite, la moitié des arbres étaient décapités. Quelques volatiles inquiets cherchaient leurs congénères ou s’envolaient  en piaillant leur  mécontentement.

Bref, en quatre mots comme en cent :  _échec de la mission._ Les choses auraient-elles réellement pu être pire ?

Un bruit familier vint aussitôt répondre à sa question. _Oui._

Dépité, Peter fit un effort pour se redresser alors que la silhouette d’Iron Man approchait, tranchant les cieux à une vitesse folle. L’homme de fer se posa en face de Peter et croisa les bras, immobile, silencieux, inébranlable.

À l’intérieur de l’armure, la voix paniquée de Tony Stark donnait des ordres à toute vitesse.

-Jarvis, connecte-toi à sa combinaison ! Est-ce qu’il est blessé ? Je veux un rapport de santé immédiat ! Quelque chose de cassé ? Une commotion ? À quelle distance sont les premiers secours ?

 _-Son état de santé est parfaitement correct,_ _M_ _onsieur,_ répondit la voix artificielle.

-Des détails, Jarvis !

- _Trente-et-une coupure_ _s_ _, de deux centimètre_ _s_ _de longueur_ _à quinze,_ _large de un millimètre à cinq,_ _profondes de…_

-Ça va, ça va, j’ai compris, le coupa Tony avec un profond soupir de soulagement.

Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme au costume déchiré qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire bonne impression. D’un mouvement furtif, il ouvrit son masque. Peter déglutit en voyant la figure de son mentor apparaître, visiblement furieuse.

-Monsieur Stark, commença-t-il maladroitement. Comment allez-vous ?

-Mal, répliqua sèchement le milliardaire. J’étais au milieu d’une réunion importante lorsqu’on m’a signalé que le Vautour était en train de s’écraser sur New-York. Et qu’on avait aperçut Spiderman sur l’hélicoptère en question.

-Ah, vous avez eu vent de l’incident ? Bégaya Peter en essayant de se donner un air détaché. Vous avez fait vite…

-Oui, j’ai fait vite ! répliqua l’autre, la voix vibrante de colère. Est-ce que tu peux m’expliquer ce que c’est que ça ?

Il fit un geste englobant les alentour calcinés et le jeune homme à la tenue laminée.

-Heu… Une tentative d’arrestation ?

-Une tentative de suicide, oui ! Hurla presque Tony, son inquiétude alimentant sa fureur.

Peter ploya légèrement sous l’attaque. Il adulait Monsieur Stark depuis si longtemps… Recevoir un reproche de sa part le blessait au plus profond de son estime personnelle.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu’il avait développé une arme qui brouillait les sens des araignées, répondit-il lamentablement.

-IL A QUOI ? s’exclama Tony, son inquiétude revenant au galop.

Peter déglutit. Il avait une vague envie de pleurer. Pourquoi Monsieur Stark lui criait dessus ainsi ? Certes, il avait échoué, mais il n’y avait pas eut de victime et il avait tout de même contré les plans du grand méchant…

-J’ai réussi à neutraliser l’arme, comme vous me l’avez appris, en analysant la technologie pour…

-Je ne t’ai pas appris à te faire tuer, petit ! Le coupa Iron Man.

-Je n’ai pas…

-Lorsqu’on est pas fichu d’exécuter une mission sans frôler la mort, on reste chez soi !

_-Ce n’est pas ce que vous faites, Monsieur,_ remarqua Jarvis dans son oreille _._

Tony ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

-Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris de monter sur cet hélicoptère ? Pourquoi n’as-tu pas appelé des renforts ? Pourquoi pourchassais-tu le _Vautour_  ? Non mais, regarde-moi cette catastrophe !

Peter voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge était trop serrée et les mots refusèrent de sortir. Ses joues le brûlaient. Il n’osait pas relever les yeux.

-Des fois, j’aimerais que cette stupide araignée ait mordu quelqu’un d’un peu plus débrouillard ! Lâcha Tony, excédé. Ou même, tient, qu’elle soit restée tranquillement chez elle, avec ses amies araignées mutantes, et qu’elle n’ait mordu personne ! Pas de Spiderman, pas de Peter Parker pour trainer dans mes pattes et se faire stupidement atomiser sous ma responsabilité… Le paradis !

Ce n’était qu’un discours de mauvaise foi, comme il en faisait tant lorsqu’il était excédé ou inquiet, mais il réalisa trop tard que, cette fois, il ne parlait pas tout seul.

Il ne pouvait pas voir l’expression de Peter sous son masque, mais ses yeux blancs étaient ouverts au maximum, choqués.

-Je ne… commença Tony.

Mais Spiderman s’était déjà enfui, sa toile lancée jusqu’à l’arbre le plus proche, sa silhouette disparaissant à une vitesse folle sous les branchages.

Tony resta planté là, au milieu des ruines.

Seul.

_-Dois-je enclencher le GPS de la combinaison de Spider-Man, Monsieur ?_

- Pour quoi faire, Jarvis ? Soupira Tony en refermant la visière de son casque. L e rattraper ? Et lui dire quoi ?  Je suis si nul en rapport sociaux que j’ai dû créer une intelligence artificielle pour parler à quelqu’un sans le blesser.  Je ne ferais qu’aggraver la situation. Le petit s’en remettra.

 

~

 

A llongé sur son lit, sur le dos, la tête posée sur son costume roulé en boule, Peter fixait le plafond. Il avait établi un rituel, depuis quelques années, lorsqu’il était envahi de pensées sombres ou douloureuses, lorsque certains souvenirs remontaient à la surface de sa mémoire – le visage de ses parents, la voix d’oncle Ben, les larmes de tante May… Lorsqu’il se sentait prêt à se briser  sous le poids de ses erreurs et de ses responsabilités, il se focalisait sur les fissures  du plafond  et les suivaient du regard, attentivement, une par une, chaque ramure, chaque embranchement. Il les connaissait par cœur, à présent.

Des fois, c’était suffisant  pour se vider l’esprit . Aujourd’hui, hélas, n’était pas de ces fois-là.

Spider-Man représentait énormément pour lui.  Lorsqu’il mettait ce masque, lorsqu’il enfilait ce costume, il devenait quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un de plus fort et de plus courageux, quelqu’un capable de faire une différence, d’aider les autres. Quelqu’un dont ses parents, s’il les avait vraiment connus, et oncle Ben, s’il était encore là, serait fier.

Du moins,  c’est ce qu’il avait espéré .

Les paroles de Monsieur Stark revirent à sa mémoire,  acides, corrosives. Il en faut si peu pour fissurer quelqu’un…

_Non mais, regarde-moi cette catastrophe !_

C’était lui, la catastrophe.

_J’aimerais que cette stupide araignée ait mordu quelqu’un d’un peu plus débrouillard. Ou qu’elle n’ait mordu personne._

C’est vrai qu’il avait lamentablement échoué. Il essaya de se remémorer ses victoires, pour se remonter le moral, mais il n’arriva pas à y trouver le moindre contentement. Plus il y pensait, et plus ses réussites semblaient dues à de la chance pure. Il n’avait pas grand mérite. Il n’était pas à la hauteur.

_Pas de Spider-Man,_ continua la voix d’Iron Man,  _pas de Peter Parker pour trainer dans mes pattes ! Le paradis !_

Monsieur Stark ne voulait pas de lui. Et ça, c’était peut-être le plus dur à encaisser.

Les yeux de Peter s’embuèrent alors qu’il serrait les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot. Monsieur Stark aurait préféré que Spider-Man soit quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un de meilleur. Quelqu’un qui n’était pas responsable de la mort de son oncle. Quelqu’un qui réussissait à arrêter les méchants qu’il poursuivait. Quelqu’un de plus doué. De plus fort. De plus utile.

C’est sûr que Monsieur Stark ne voudrait plus jamais le voir, désormais. Il l’avait déçu. Il avait déçu la personne qu’il avait le plus envie de rendre fier, avec sa tante.

-Tu es nul, Peter, dit-il à voix haute.

Il ne pouvait plus voir les fissures, au plafond. Tout était flou.

Q uelques coups discrets retentirent depuis la porte. Peter attrapa la chaussure qui trainait à côté de son lit et la lança d’un geste expert, murement étudié et travaillé, qui la fit atterrir juste sur la poignée. Tante May passa sa tête par l’entrebâillement. Elle avait deux boites de pizza dans l es  main s .

-On va manger, mon grand ?

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Peter fit oui de la tête.

 

~

 

L a semaine suivante , Tony essaya de se focaliser sur ses travaux. Il avait cette nouvelle idée de logiciel…  C ette amélioration à tester, sur le bras gauche de l’armure…  Le s plans de ce nouveau réacteur à réviser…

Mais il n’y arrivait pas. Il n’arrivait pas à réfléchir, ni à se concentrer. Ses idées partaient dans tous les sens et il faisait, pour le dire  franchement , n’importe quoi.

Se sentant misérable, il sortit de sa boite le nouveau costume de Spider-Man qu’il avait finit la semaine dernière, à la pointe de l’innovation. Il n’osait pas aller le lui donner. Il n’osait pas le revoir en face à face. Il pouvait peut-être lui envoyer par la poste ?

Le super-héros génie milliardaire à la tête d’une entreprise mondiale se laissa tomber sur sa chaise  comme un vieux sac de patate . La gravité attira son front contre la surface froide d u bureau. C’était toujours pareil. Il était capable de plonger dans un  trou noir et combattre seul une armée de vaisseaux spatiaux, mais pas de parler à quelqu’un qui lui était cher. L e souvenir des Avengers erra dans sa mémoire, Steve Rogers au premier plan. L’ image se déchira. Là aussi, il avait mal  compris, mal  réagit,  mal communiqué . Et il en avait payé le prix. Ils en avaient tous payé le prix.

Presque malgré lui , il tendit la main jusqu’à son clavier et tapa « Spider-Man » dans la barre de recherche de son navigateur personnalisé. Le costume rouge et bleu apparut aussitôt, survolant New-York, une petite mamie terrorisée sous le bras. Stark ne put s’empêcher de sourire, transporté par une vague d’affection. Pendant que les Avengers  étaient occupés à leurs grands desseins , Peter sauvait des gens. Brave Peter. Certainement le meilleur d’entre  eux tous.

Le milliardaire lâcha un profond soupir. Il avait envie de se saouler. Il avait envie d’oublier, d’oublier tous ceux qu’il avait trahis, d’oublier ses fautes, d’oublier qu’il était lui et que ce « lui » était un minable.  Après tout, Peter était bien mieux  ainsi … Quel genre de modèle il incarnait, franchement ? Le petit méritait mieux.

-Jarvis, passe-moi une bouteille de  Whisky .  La pire que tu possèdes.

- _Vous m’avez interdit d’obéir à cet ordre lorsque vous êtes seul, Monsieur._

-Eh bien maintenant, je te l’ordonne !

- _Vous n’avez pas les accréditations nécessaires pour contrer cet ordre._

-Mais quelle idée débile, gémit le milliardaire. Pourquoi ai-je fais ça, déjà ?

- _La raison fournie était : devenir un meilleur exemple pour le petit._

-Ben c’est loupé, Jarvis, le petit me déteste. Passe-moi une bouteille.

_-Vous m’avez interdit d’obéir à cet ordre lorsque vous êtes seul, Monsieur._

_-_ Je t’interdis de répéter une seule fois cette phrase !

_-Bien, Monsieur._

_-_ Où sont planqué les bouteilles ?

_-Je ne saurais le dire, Monsieur._

-Fais-moi penser à te débrancher.

_-Je ne le ferais pas, Monsieur._

Tony grommela deux trois jurons bien sentit et revint sur l’écran. C’était complètement idiot, mais il avait envie de voir d’autres images de Peter. Il ne l’aurait jamais avoué à personne, mais il aurait aimé avoir une photo de lui, dans ces moments-là. Une vraie photo, prise pour lui, pas une de celle qu’il volait sur Internet.

-Je parie que tu es allé botter les fesses du Vautour dès le lendemain, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire en coin en vérifiant les derniers journaux et blogs d’actualité.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Pas de trace de Spider-Man depuis une semaine. Sur certain blog, des rumeurs courraient déjà, prétendant qu’il était mort, blessé, mourant, quelque part… Tony savait que c’était faux. Jarvis vérifiait deux fois par jour la position du petit, s’il avait cessé de bouger durant si longtemps, il l’aurait avertit. Alors… pourquoi ? Pour lui ?

Tony prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la sortie. Surtout, il ne fallait pas qu’il réfléchisse. S’il s’y attardait, s’il y pensait, il savait que son courage se dégonflerait comme un ballon de baudruche percé.

Il se dirigea vers la maison de Peter.

 

~

 

Tante May travaillait tard, ce soir. Habituellement, Peter aurait été ravi : cela signifiait le retour de l’Araignée De La Nuit (c’est ainsi que Ned et lui appelaient Spider-Man lorsqu’il patrouillait le soir, pour des raisons de style). Mais il n’avait pas remis son costume de la semaine et son humeur ne s’était pas vraiment arrangée. Il aurait préféré que tante May soit là avec lui, qu’ils mangent ensembles et rient devant des films idiots. Il n’aimait pas être seul. Il n’aimait pas être triste. Il n’aimait pas être lui, ces temps-ci.

Un craquement suspect lui fit dresser l’oreille. Il y avait quelqu’un sur son palier. Son spider-sens ne captait aucun danger, mais on ne savait jamais. Par précaution, il s’approcha le plus silencieusement possible du mur et grimpa dessus, jusqu’au plafond. Personne ne pensait jamais à lever les yeux.

Il y eut un déclic. La poignée s’abaissa. La porte s’ouvrit. Tante May rentrait plus tôt ? Si c’était le cas, il était dans la panade…

Mais ce ne fut pas la silhouette de May qui franchis le seuil.

Tony, hésitant, fit un pas à l’intérieur. Les lumières étaient allumées, la télé jouait une comédie romantique en sourdine, des nouilles réchauffées fumaient tranquillement sur la table, mais de Peter, nulle trace. Il savait que May n’était pas là, puisqu’il l’avait croisé sur le chemin. Où était le neveu ?

Pris d’une inspiration soudaine, Tony leva les yeux.

-Hum… Bonsoir, Monsieur Stark… lâcha le garçon, juste au-dessus de sa tête.

-Heu… Bonsoir ? Répondit Tony, le cou tordu en arrière.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Tu veux bien descendre ?

-Oh, heu, oui, bien sûr… répondit l’homme araignée en se laissant souplement tomber au sol.

Gêné, Tony balaya une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard.

-Alors tu… heu… tu étais en train de manger ?

-Oui… répondit Peter. Et aussi… de regarder un film. Mais ce n’est pas un nouveau, alors ce n’est pas grave si j’en loupe une partie. Je le connais déjà.

Peter fut pris de l’envie subite de se frapper. Monsieur Stark s’en fichait, d’avoir interrompu son film !

-Bien, bien… répondit Tony, qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

Le cœur de l’adolescent se serra.

-Vous… vous êtes venu reprendre le costume ? Dit-il tout bas.

-Le costume ? Répéta Tony. Oh, mais quel c… idiot ! Je l’ai oublié ! J’enverrais quelqu’un te le rapporter demain.

Peter lui envoya un regard perdu. De quoi parlait-il ?

-Tu peux garder l’ancien, reprit le milliardaire. Tu as gardé les autres, après tout. Je suis certain que ton ami se fera un plaisir de le disséquer.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr, balbutia Peter, c’est juste que… heu…

Il détourna le regard, incertain. Sa gorge s’était serrée et son regard commençait à être flou.

-Peter ? s’inquiéta Tony. Pourquoi pensais-tu que j’allais récupérer l’ancien costume ?

-Eh bien… souffla Peter sans le regarder. Pour ne plus que je sois Spider-Man… Je comprends, vous savez, je n’étais pas assez bon… J’ai tout loupé… Je suis désolé, désolé, de vous avoir déçu.

Il renifla et tenta de sourire, mais une larme perla au coin de son œil et glissa sur sa joue. Il l’essuya du creux de la paume.

Tony le regarda un instant, choqué, avant de réagir.

-Non, non, c’est moi qui suis désolé ! s’empressa-t-il de corriger, mortifié en attrapant Peter par les épaules. Tu es formidable, Peter, tu comprends ?

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Demanda l’adolescent d’une voix qui se brisa sur la fin, laissant échapper un sanglot.

-Oh mon Dieu, paniqua Tony en le voyant fondre en larmes.

Il le serra contre lui. Le jeune homme le fit sursauter en s’agrippant à sa veste, son visage contre sa poitrine, ses épaules toujours secouées de sanglots.

-Je suis désolé, reprit Peter d’une voix hachée, je suis désolé, je en suis pas assez bon, pas assez bien pour être Spider-Man, pour sauver les gens, pour arrêter les méchants, pour… pour…

-Peter, Peter, tenta de le calmer Tony, catastrophé, submergé de culpabilité, en caressant son dos. Peter, tout va bien. Je n’aurais pas dû te dire ça. Je ne le pensais pas. Tu comprends ? Je ne le pensais pas. Je suis heureux que Spider-Man existe, et je suis encore plus heureux que ce soit toi. Personne, tu m’entends, personne n’aurait put faire mieux. Et certainement pas moi. Je suis désolé, Peter, je te demande pardon… Je ne suis pas… Pas très doué, avec les gens… Je n’aurais pas dû te dire ça. Mais j’étais tellement inquiet ! Lorsque j’ai appris que l’hélicoptère s’était écrasé, mon Dieu… J’ai eu tellement peur pour toi, Peter ! Je te jure que s’il t’arrivait quoi que ce soit… Je ne pourrais pas…

Peter avait cessé de pleurer mais serrait toujours le milliardaire dans ses bras, comme s’il ne pouvait plus le lâcher.

-Je croyais que vous me détestiez, souffla-t-il enfin.

-Oh, Peter, soupira Tony. Bien sûr que non, je ne te déteste pas. Au contraire je… Je t’aime bien, petit. Je veux dire… Si je devais choisir un gamin dans tout l’univers… Ça serait surement toi.

Peter le serra un peu plus fort.

-Spider-Man, tu m’écrases les cotes, plaisanta Tony, à moitié étouffé.

-Pardon, s’excusa le jeune homme en relâchant légèrement la pression.

-Ne t’excuse pas. C’est moi qui te demande pardon. Et tu n’es pas obligé de me l’accorder, Peter. Tu peux attendre, ou tu peux ne jamais le faire, si tu veux. Mais surtout, surtout, ne crois jamais que je t’ai abandonné, ou que je ne veux plus de toi.

-Et si je passais du côté obscur ? Demanda Peter avec un petit rire.

-Tu n’y passeras pas. Et même si c’était le cas, même si tu essayais de me tuer, ça ne changerais pas que… enfin, tu vois, quoi.

Peter s’écarta pour lui adresser un regard perplexe.

-Que je t’aime bien ! Lâcha l’homme de fer sur un ton qui se voulait exaspéré, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de trahir sa gêne.

-Moi aussi je vous aime bien, Monsieur Stark, répondit l’adolescent en fixant le plancher.

-Tu ne voudrais vraiment pas m’appeler Tony, petit ?

Peter réfléchi.

-Pas sûr que j’y arriverai.

-On fera avec, je suppose…

Il tourna la tête et désigna les nouilles.

-Assez pour deux ?

-Largement. Tante May me prépare toujours de triples portions.

-Elle a raison, tu es un adolescent en plein développement !

-Vous allez pas vous y mettre ! De toute façon, je mets la moitié dans des tupperwares que je file à Ned.

Tony se laissa tomber dans le canapé. La tension évaporée, il se rendait compte qu’il était exténué. Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, Peter bailla en lui tendant une paire de baguettes.

-Alors, ce film, qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda Tony en plantant ses baguettes dans le plat.

-Y’a un type qui aime une fille… qui aime un mec… qui aime un autre mec… qui est un extra-terrestre… qui s’est infiltré dans une école de fille… enfin, je crois…

-C’est japonais ?

-Ouais.

-Tout s’explique.

 

~

 

Lorsque May rentra du travail, quelques heures plus tard, elle fut stupéfaite de trouver Peter assoupi sur le canapé, avachi en travers de la poitrine de Tony Stark, tout aussi endormi. Elle sourit et, comme toute personne qui se respecte élevant un enfant, sortit son téléphone pour prendre une photo.

Sur un coup de tête, elle envoya la copie à Stark. Elle était certaine qu’il apprécierait.


End file.
